Centon One Series: Kissing John Cena
by Punk Drunk Love
Summary: Randy Orton is a vampire working the wrestling circuit that caters to supernaturals: The Divas are assigned to male roster members and both vampires & werewolves are headed by Triple H. John Cena, a werewolf, has long since been A.J. Lee's assignment, but Randy's building obsession for John has the power to turn a couple into a volatile love triangle.


Author's Note: This is a One-shot Centon story that runs along the same plot lines as my other Centon novels, Scattered Ashes and Don't Do Thugs. It follows some of the storylines from RAW as well as from some of the true life wrestling couples featured on _E! Total Divas_ (2013). I don't claim to own any rights to WWE or its affiliates. This story is for entertainment purposes, only.

Defiant:

_I took my dear sweet time making thrusts inside of John Cena. His ass felt like warm buttermilk and I didn't want the sensation to end. He had never let me fuck him, before, and I wasn't about to lose the chance to fuck him, again._

"_What are you doing to me?" he groaned softly._

_I put my hands on his hips and slowly moved him down from his knees to his stomach. I rolled us over on our sides so his cock wouldn't be left with rug burn by the time we finished. He responded to this position with deeper moans and I grazed my tongue over his right shoulder blade to taste the sheen of salty sweat. He smelled like cotton and tasted like rust. For some reason, it pleased me._

_He kept begging me to go faster, but I wouldn't do it. I wanted him to suffer a little. Maybe a lot. I liked being the dominant one._

_I pressed my lips to his ear and whispered thickly, "You like that, John Cena?"_

The alarm clock woke me out of the erotic dream about as smoothly as walking on broken glass. I slammed it off and sat up in bed. The stink of the hotel room replaced John's cotton scent; the taste of rust gone from my lips.

"Fuck," I brushed them with my thumb as if it would somehow bring the taste back.

"We've got to get going," HHH informed me as he stepped out of the bathroom and tossed his bag on the bed beside me.

He was already fully dressed and moving at an impatiently fast pace. I resented the fact that he was a morning person. I probably resented more that he spent his mornings acting like he was the completely straight husband of Stephanie McMahon and not the experimentally gay fuck-fest he was with me at night.

That's just what he was, though. _Experimentally_ gay. Not _actually_ gay.

"We've got a schedule to keep," he warned me when I didn't hop-to right away.

I ignored his need to be Husband of the Year. He was my boss. I had to pretend to like him as long as possible if it meant keeping my fucking job.

* * *

I found a seat near the others while we waited at the airport. John wasn't there yet, and neither was his fiance, A.J. He'd only asked her out a couple of times after his divorce was finalized, and now they were on their way to getting hitched and we were all supposed to be okay with that.

I didn't mind A.J. She was the perfect straight match for John. I just felt like I was his perfect gay match, and I had all intentions to prove to him that he wasn't as straight as he thought he was.

"Go get me a Diet Coke," Sandow's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I could smell them coming even before they sat down. Cody always smelled like Old Spice: Pure Sport and Sandow always smelled like sandalwood and broccoli. Sandow was talking to Cody about the Diet Coke, and when they got close, Sandow sat down and handed Cody some money to do his bidding.

Cody glanced at me for only a second. It was long enough for me to understand what he wanted.

Sandow took Cody's hand and shoved his money into it. He gave Cody a hard stare and Cody took off for the vending machines. I waited a good ten minutes before I went after him. Didn't want anyone to suspect anything.

Cody was waiting for me in the men's room. I mashed my lips against his so hard, I literally took his breath away. He gasped for air as soon as I let him go, but I only gave him a second before I went back to groping him underneath his shirt.

Cody was an easy lay, and he'd do anything for me. He even let me bite him, so long as I didn't make it deep so it wouldn't show up on camera at the next live event.

"You don't smell like a vampire," I mentioned to him when we parted lips, again.

"Yeah? You do," he sounded defensive.

I shook my head and explained, "I don't mean it in a bad way. You smell good, is all."

"Let's go in the stall and I'll suck you off," he was eager to move on so we didn't miss our flight.

I was about to take him up on his offer, when the door opened and John Cena walked in on us. I stayed where I was, but Cody moved away and pretended to be washing his hands at the sink. John gave me a quick nod before walking right past like he hadn't seen a damn thing. Boy was classy.

_It pissed me off._

"Come to play, Cena?" I asked him with a wry grin.

He didn't miss a beat as he stated, "Just came to pee."

He unzipped and whipped himself out. He was turned at a convenient angle so I couldn't get a real good look at his cock. The sound of him peeing into the urinal was more uncomfortable than the fans chanting, "Sexual Chocolate," to Mark Henry. Cody used the dryer for his hands to cut the tension in the air, but it did little except drown out the pissing sound.

Cody quickly took off and left me alone with Cena. While I was wracking my brains trying to figure out a way to make him stay, John was acting like he just wanted to go. He took the time to wash his hands, and I took the opportunity to ask, "Why won't you spend some time with me?"

"Because I know what you want," he answered smoothly.

"Yeah? And what's that?" I just wanted to hear him say it.

He refused to give me the satisfaction. He finished washing his hands and turned to leave, and I stepped directly into his path.

"Play with me, Wolf," I acknowledged his supernatural side.

His baby blues met my grays as he told me simply, "Wolves don't play with Vamps. It's just the way of the world."

"Yeah? Says who?" I shot back.

John let out a short sigh and I knew I was getting to him. I realized I was getting to him in the wrong way when he replied more sternly, "I'm not gay."

"Yeah? Says who?" I repeated.

He refused to engage with me and stepped around me to leave. I rushed him at the door and I almost had my hands on him, but he stopped me when he stated, "Get the fuck away from me, Randy."

No more games. He was serious, this time.

I knew the danger of poking the angry Wolf with my huge Vampire cock. I slowly stepped back away from him, but I made sure to tell him as he left, "One way or another, I'll have your ass."

He didn't hit me with another comeback, and I saw that as progress.

* * *

John had a home-on-wheels that his driver parked at all the locations we went to in The States. Most fans thought we parked the majority of our vehicles in the arena parking lot, but that got a little tricky when we kept getting bombarded by the smart ones who stood outside of the parking gates in hopes of jumping through an open window to get to us.

Drivers would park the motor homes in more secluded places, still close enough to the arena that we could get back to them after a hard night's work, but far enough away where fans wouldn't think to go looking for us. It was a precaution that made it easier for me to spy on John at night, when we were both most active. It wasn't a common thing, but when I had time, I'd stop by to see if he were home.

Typically, he was out with his pack, out at clubs drinking and partying, or out doing anything that was mostly legal until 4 in the morning. He'd come back, pass out until 6, and be up and moving like the rest of us as if he hadn't gone out at all. He was like a superhero with the power to overcome hangovers like they were a simple change in the weather. _Bastard._

Since he was engaged to A.J., he spent a lot more time with her at night. She didn't spend as much time at the party scene, but would sleep in his trailer alone until he showed up. Sometimes they spent hours fucking and fooling around. The mating ritual between Wolves was different from that of Vamps, but I didn't quite know how to describe it. They somehow...came together on more levels than the rest of us did. It was like a passion-filled, super-heated, sexual Wolf-based Sutra that could only be sustained and maintained by them.

Maybe it was her connection to John, but a part of me felt the strongest need to watch over and protect A.J., especially when she was alone in the motor home. I was not aware that anyone wanted to hurt her, yet I couldn't help thinking that someone would want to try, maybe to get John's attention. It wasn't something I had any good reason for doing, but my gut told me to keep an eye on her, at least for a while.

As I ventured past John's motor home on this night, however, I felt that I was the one being watched. I could sense the two of them inside, though I could not pick up any sounds or smells that they were going at it right then. I was sure that they had both caught on to me, yet I waited a few minutes before coming close enough to knock at the door.

I expected John to come out as soon as it swung open, but instead, I was met with a furious A.J., sporting a bathrobe that was open enough to give me a vivid picture of the side of her right breast. She stood on the last step so that she could stay taller than me as she shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing out here?! I can't believe you, Randal Keith Orton!"

_Oh fuck, she used my full name. I'm really in trouble, now._

"I was just passing by!" I shot back, putting my hands up in defeat.

She pointed a finger in my face and argued, "You're a liar! A filthy, stinking liar! I know you've been coming around lately and I want this shit to stop!"

A sudden rush of anger got the best of me and I regretted the words even as I said them, "You think I'm a fucking predator, April? If I wanted to do something to you, I could've done it, already!"

John was instantly behind A.J. He gave me a hard stare and I was forced to recant myself, "I didn't mean that. I just come by sometimes when A.J.'s alone to make sure everything's okay."

My confession earned a scoff and eye-roll from A.J., but John made a short smile like he believed me. April stared me down and explained dryly, "You do realize that now that I'm engaged to John, I can't be assigned to fulfill the needs of the other guys, anymore."

She talked about it like we were set up as a bordello or some shit. I quickly corrected her, "As far as I know, the sex-partner assignment thing we've got going on is a mutual agreement."

"Shows how much you know, Randy!" she narrowed her eyes at me.

I was legitimately caught by surprise. I glanced up at John for confirmation, and he seemed to know the same thing as A.J. She went on, telling me, "I used to like spending time with Cody Rhodes. He's kind, and gentle, and affectionate, and he doesn't need to play rough because all he cares about is getting back to you, Orton!"

Again, I was taken aback by how much she knew. She pointed at me once more and revealed, "He talks about you like you're a sex god! I'm really curious to know if that's true!"

This argument was quickly turning into a porno-like setup. I honestly couldn't tell if she were still yelling at me or trying to come on to me. John laughed and April stepped aside to let him out, and I realized that she was joking to throw me off.

Then she gave me a quick smile and a wave before closing the door, as if to tell me that she was only mostly joking.

"Did she just tell me she wants me?" I asked John for clarity.

"Probably," John shrugged, giving me no confirmation whatsoever.

He started walking and I followed him. I waited until we were far enough from the motor home that April wouldn't hear us before I asked, "Is it true? Are the girls really unhappy with the arrangement?"

"A.J.'s told me about some of the guys who don't play as nicely as others. When Hunter mixes Vamps with Wolves, that's when it gets more tricky," John answered.

"I didn't know there was that much of a difference. I mean, Vamps can keep down their strength with Wolves," I mentioned.

"Yeah, well, some of them don't as much as they should," John said, his tone dark.

"I'll talk to them. They can't be pulling this kind of shit," I stated.

John shot me an admiring smile before he added, "It's not your call to make. I'm trying to figure out a way to convince Hunter to say something, but he won't see me."

"I can convince him," I said.

John widened his eyes at me and asked, "How?"

"He's usually with me on the nights I'm not stalking you. I'll just run it by him like it came from me and he'll settle it."

His gaze went from soft to serious in a moment's notice as John stated darkly, "You're sleeping with Hunter?"

I made a short shrug. John stopped and turned to confront me as he asked, "Is that your plan? To get me into your bed so he can fuck us both?"

"What? No! Where the fuck did you come up with that idea?" I countered angrily.

John frowned like he didn't believe me, so I argued my point, "You think I wanna waste the chance to get in your pants by handing you over to Hunter? You know he'll take the first bite and I'm not some bitch who takes sloppy seconds!"

I didn't mean it to come out so crudely, but it got John to ease up enough to laugh out loud. I told him more seriously, "I want you all to myself, Cena."

"Think you can squeeze April between us, too?" he smirked.

"I'd be down with that," I surmised, then I quickly added, "But I'm after your ass."

He shook his head and told me, "You can't have it. I'll go as far as a threesome with A.J., if she's into it, but that's as far as you'll get with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he countered.

I blinked slowly and took a step closer to him. I asked thickly, "Why won't you let me fuck you?"

"I'm not gay," he answered simply.

"That's not a good reason and you know it," I shot back.

He shrugged and told me, "You just don't turn me on that way."

"Really? Really? Really?!" I imitated Miz to get John laughing, again.

We both went silent and just stared at each other. I didn't believe for one second that John Cena wasn't turned on by me at all, but he refused to show me any sign of the truth.

So I grabbed him and mashed my lips against his.

It was an epically stupid thing to do. He could've easily Wolfed out on me and torn me to shreds for surprising him like that, but I was just as astonished when a few seconds passed by and he didn't show any desire to attack. I had my hands on his face and I lowered them to his hips so I could pull him closer to me. Again, he didn't move away, but I was aware that he wouldn't touch me with his own hands.

He let me part his lips with mine. He let me sink my tongue into his mouth and explore the space inside. He let me graze my tongue along his razor-like canine teeth, and he didn't seem offended in the slightest by my beard grazing against the dimple on his chin.

Still, something told me that what I was doing was wrong.

It took all I had to slip my tongue from his mouth. I slowly; very slowly let him go. It felt like I was being burned alive as I matched his gaze and waited for him to respond in some way.

He didn't move. He just stared at me. I didn't have to look down, because I could already sense it. The blood rushing through his groin was making him hard as a rock, while I struggled to keep my Vamp instincts in check. I wanted to simultaneously fuck his brains out and suck his ass bone dry. It was an unexpected reaction for me, and I suddenly realized why John may have been so reluctant to let me have him.

"Are you going to bite me?" his voice sounded unnaturally weak.

I was too busy reading the signals from his cock to notice the other signals his body was giving off. I was stunned when I read that his body was reacting to me as a threat. Despite his efforts to resist the response, his body was overriding his brain and he was showing legitimate fear of me.

"I won't bite you," I told him, thickly.

He only slightly eased up. I assured him again, "I'm not going to hurt you, John."

"Why not? I can't hardly move; you could take me right now if you wanted to," he sounded like he expected it.

"It's not like that. I want to fuck you, John, not kill you."

He still seemed unsure of my motives. I told him as I backed away, "I'm leaving now. I don't want you to think of me as a threat."

I kept backing away until I was nearly out of John's sight, then I turned heel and took off as fast as I could to give him the space he needed to regroup.

I had never known John Cena to be afraid of anything. _Let alone me._

* * *

I didn't know how to approach Cena after our kiss. He seemed so sure I was going to kill him. I wanted to show him I wasn't a threat, so I left him alone for the last three days, but it was time for Monday Night RAW again, and I could no longer avoid him.

He was in the locker room when I walked in. I pretended to be busy with my gym bag and I walked right past him. He didn't make a sound, but I sensed his body tense up as I went by. I tried to explain it away in my mind, telling myself that it wasn't strange for a werewolf to tense up when a vampire was near.

I still couldn't shake the feeling that I had ruined my chances with him.

Only one person kept popping into my mind while I dressed out: A.J. I knew that I was doing wrong by her for even trying to go after John. She was a good girl, and she deserved to be married to John if that's what made her happy. No matter how many times I ran it over and over in my mind that I was a bad, bad man for trying to take John away from A.J., I couldn't shake the overwhelmingly physical need I had for him.

"You're an asshole, Randy Orton," I mumbled to myself.

"Why'd you say that?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me.

I immediately felt the need to be defensive as I slowly turned around to face Daniel Bryan. His shiny white teeth gleamed at me through his lumberjack beard and I seriously considered breaking his nose before he said another word.

Why did I hate Daniel so much? He was a very mysterious werewolf, and I could never exactly tell what side he was on.

"I said it because I made a mistake," I told him, realizing too late that I had responded loudly enough for Cena to overhear.

I sensed John was looking at me, but I didn't dare look back at him because I knew Daniel would see it and make waves. I turned back to my bag and made it obvious I wasn't interested to go on, but Daniel didn't need an invitation as he dumped his bag next to mine and started to dress out.

"So, did you hear? You're getting Nikki Bella tonight after RAW," Daniel told me.

I blinked with surprise and asked, "Did Hunter set that up?"

Daniel shook his head and replied, "Brie told me that Nikki asked for you, personally."

Again, I was caught by surprise. Nikki and Brie were just friends as far as I was concerned, and I had no idea Nikki had any interest in me beyond that.

Daniel stared at me like he was trying to determine if I were truly surprised about Nikki. I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "That's great, I guess."

He narrowed his eyes at me and argued, "You only guess? Pretty much every guy on the roster would give their left arm for a chance to be with a Bella! One asks for you by name and you're only guessing that's great?!"

I was well aware that Daniel had an attachment to Brie. The Bellas were both vampires, so Brie couldn't be with Daniel, but he seemed just as determined to cross the species boundaries just as much as I wanted to with John.

_Something in common. Go figure._

I turned to Daniel and said with a completely straight face, "I meant she's amazing, but I haven't heard anything about us being paired together, so I'm going to save my tears of joy for when I bend her over the nightstand."

The cocky wording brought an arousing image to mind, and I couldn't help grinning. Daniel looked like he might spit on me, but I wasn't worried, since his beard would filter most of it.

"What the fuck did you just say?" John came up beside me from out of nowhere.

I took a quick glance around. The rest of the locker room had cleared out, which meant everyone else was aware of the rising tension long before I was. When I rested my eyes back on John's, I suddenly realized why Daniel chose now to tell me about Nikki.

_Daniel wasn't the only one who wanted to fuck a Bella._

"I was just messing around, John. You know I meant so disrespect," I told him honestly.

Daniel scoffed and I glared at him. With Cena, it was easy to let my good side shine through. With everybody else, I only wanted them to think I was a predator.

"Fuck you, Daniel!" I shoved him.

He tried to shove me back, but John stepped between us. It only took one look from John for Daniel to back off. Since John was Alpha, he could've told Daniel to leave, but for some irritating reason, he didn't.

John turned back to face me and stated, "If you get Nikki Bella tonight, you treat her right, or I'm coming after you. Understand?"

I could've answered simply and meant it, but with Daniel standing right there, I didn't want to just let this go.

"We'll see what happens," I answered arrogantly, breezing past John on my way out the door.

He didn't stop me, but I knew I'd be hearing from him again.

* * *

"Do you know why I asked for you?" Nikki questioned me when we got back to the hotel that night.

She was wearing a striking red dress with a deep neckline. It was probably the perfect outfit to entice a vampire with. I had already taken her out to feed on someone, and so far, John hadn't tried to interrupt our date.

I shook my head and dumped our bags on the floor. Nikki came over to me and linked her arms around my neck, her dark eyes shining up at me like she wanted to see me make the next move.

I put my hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss her. Nikki's lips were soft and I could taste the faintest hint of blood left on them. She let out a light moan and her body brushed up against mine. She seemed more than willing to get started, but my gut told me to let go of her, so I did.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked as I pulled away.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just...tonight's not a good night for this," I confessed.

"Is it because of John?" Nikki asked like she had read my mind.

Being able to read each other's minds was rare, but vampires in close range with each other who already shared a chemistry could make it happen. I asked quickly, "How'd you know about John?"

"I see the way you look at him...and I see the way he looks at me," Nikki answered softly.

It wasn't exactly news to her, but I said it anyway, "He's engaged to A.J."

Nikki shook her head, then she realized her mistake and tried to look away from me. I put my fingertips on her chin and guided her eyes back to mine, asking her point blank, "Is the engagement a fake?"

"He wants to keep her safe. John knows that Hunter sometimes pairs the Divas up with guys they don't want. April had defied Hunter in the past, so he pairs her up with some of the big ones that like it rough, like Lesnar and Ryback," Nikki told me.

"She's framed too small for those Terminators. She should be paired with Punk or Bryan," I argued.

Nikki nodded and went on, "Punk asked to keep her between him and Bryan, but Hunter kept saying that Lesnar and Ryback needed more attention. John liked April and asked for them to be paired together full time, but Hunter told him that full time couldn't happen unless John proposed to her."

"So, he's just going to marry her to keep her safe?" I asked, concerned.

Nikki quickly explained, "John wants to be able to change the system before he marries April, but he doesn't know how. I started helping him to come up with a plan, but April doesn't trust me. The only vampire John says she trusts is you, and with the four of us, we may be able to take Hunter down for good."

I sighed with frustration and told her, "I understand what you guys are trying to do, but it won't work. I know Hunter better than anyone. He's got most of the roster and management tied to him. If you try to take him down, the whole industry goes with him."

"You're saying we should just give up?" Nikki argued.

"I'm saying look for another way to keep the Divas safe. I'll talk to Hunter and sort it out, he'll listen to me," I stated.

Nikki shook her head and told me softly, "You're so blind, Randal."

Then she took her bag and walked out, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
